Draco Fang: Rise of The five
by Blazing Sky Dragon King
Summary: Sometime after returning from Edolas, Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were framed for crimes they didn't commit. Shortly after leaving the guild, they encountered a new guild called Draco Fang. After joining them and making new friends and family, they resolved to show Fairy Tail the true strength of a dragon slayer and prove themselves as the strongest guild.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys Blazing Sky, I have another story for you. This one will be based on events occurring after the return to Edolas. Just to let you know the main pairing will be NaWen and a slight bit of RoChe. There will be other pairings in the story just to let you all know but that will happen a little bit later.**

 **W** **ell enough of that now. It's about time we get started shall we...:)**

 **Natsu (17) years old.**

 **Wendy (12) years old.**

 **Gajeel (17) years old**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy tail nor any of its characters. Hiro Mashima owns everything. Just own my plots and OCS.**

* * *

 **-Betrayal-**

 _ **-Year X784-**_

"How could you do this Natsu!" Lucy yelled angrily at the pinkette who on the other hand was confused at was Lucy was talking about. The guild was in shock as members such as Gray and Erza were glaring at the pinkette with contempt and shock.

Other members such as Romeo and the Strauss siblings were just utterly surprised at the sudden outburst.

"What are you talking about Lucy? I didn't do anything." Natsu said not understanding what Lucy was talking about.

"Oh, you don't know huh, well how about I show you instead." Lucy then took out a newspaper and showed what she meant. It had an article about a town that was obliterated. Apparently, in the town a fire mage just suddenly appeared and started to cause havoc, people who were there were burned alive and killed.

"What the- I wouldn't do that! Besides you know that I wouldn't kill anyone." Natsu tried defending himself as Wendy and Gajeel argued with the blond mage.

"Lucy-san! Natsu-san wouldn't do that, we were with him the entire time and we never saw him do that." Wendy said defending the pinkette. Wendy on the hand couldn't believe what Lucy was doing. It hurt to see Natsu being blamed for something such as killing.

She knew how Natsu was, and for what she knows is that Natsu is not a killer.

"Yeah, I agree with sky girl. Sure salamander is sometimes crazy and destructive but like sky, girl says, he wouldn't kill anyone." Gajeel reasoned as Lucy then looked at Gajeel and Wendy.

"Oh, don't think I forgot about you two, there were also reports of people being crucified and others being torn to shreds by air magic." Lucy accused the other two dragon slayers.

"Hey! Don't drag Wendy into this! She's innocent and you know it!" Natsu got annoyed at how Lucy was treating them. She should know that they were innocent. So why wouldn't she believe them? It just made no sense...

"Hm, don't lie Flame-brain, just admit it to everyone and no one gets hurt." Gray threatened as many others surrounded them.

Natsu, on the other hand, was hesitant. He didn't want to use his magic seeing as if he uses it he'll basically be proving their point exactly. Wendy was slightly hesitant seeing Natsu in distress.

After a few moments, she decided to back him up and began to activate her sky magic.

Gajeel following Wendy's example started to activate his dragon slayer magic by covering himself in scales. The rest of the guild, on the other hand, was ready as they had their magic's ready. Makarov himself landed in front of them his hand stretched out as if telling them to back off. He looked at the pinkette

"Natsu... please. Tell me that that it isn't true. I've known you for many years and I know that you don't kill, but I need to know the truth. Tell it to me yourself." Makarov stated pleading that his brat was not a murderer.

"Here, I'll prove it to you," Natsu said as he pulled out several photos that he got from the council a few days back. He was confident that they were from the previous successful job he completed. He slowly handed them to the master.

Makarov took the photos but was utterly horrified at what he saw. Just like in the news coverage, it showed Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel doing exactly what it explained. Natsu was burning people alive, Wendy was tearing others alive with air, and Gajeel was bleeding them out and crucifying them.

Though on the inside Makarov didn't want to believe that Natsu would do such a thing. But after seeing the proof that the photos revealed. Makarov had no other choice but to believe and it broke him inside. He looked at the pinkette before speaking.

"Natsu... By my right as the master of Fairy Tail, I hereby banish you from Fairy Tail. You may not return again. The same applies to Wendy and Gajeel."

"Gramps I'm not lying! I told you guys that we didn't do that." He then quickly turned his eyes to Romeo, the Strauss sibling and a few others. Natsu looked at them with pleading eyes hoping for them to help him fight back.

"You guys believe me... right.?"

But unfortunately, his hopes were crushed as Romeo hid behind his dad and the Strauss siblings just turned their heads in the other direction for fear not muttering a word. As much as they wanted to help Natsu prove his innocence they were afraid that they would be treated the same way.

Natsu then just had his head down. His face shadowed by his pink locks as he then said something for everyone in the guild to remember.

"Well... It's that's the way it's gonna be, then consider me out." Natsu said as he then put his hand on his right shoulder and used his magic, therefore, removing his guild mark.

"I thought you guys were my family, but watch the next time you guys are in trouble I won't be there to help. I hope you have a good time without me." He then turned around and looked at happy.

"Happy let's go, It's time to start a new adventure." Happy on the other hand felt nothing but fury at those who thought that Natsu was a killer. Happy didn't think twice as he grabbed his green bag and gave Natsu a quick nod before flying by his side.

Natsu then started to walk away before a voice stopped him.

"Well since I'm banished as well, then I'm leaving with you too Natsu-san." He turned around only to see Wendy with Carla in her arms. Natsu was surprised at Wendy sudden action. At first, he was gonna try to stop her from doing something that she might regret but from seeing that look in her eyes he realized that there was no point.

Once she has her mind set she's not gonna change it.

Just like Natsu, she put her hand on her shoulder and using her magic the guild mark had vanished, meaning that at that moment like Natsu she was no longer a mage of Fairy Tail.

"If that's the case, then there's no point in staying. I'm not going to be in a place that treats us like criminals." Gajeel used his magic and erased his guild mark. As much as he hated Natsu's guts, he couldn't really stand and watch him be accused and berated like that. He knew the kind of person that Natsu was and to see him like that angered him.

"Yeah! That's right! Leave and never come back!" Gray and the other had started to activate their magic and were preparing to attack but they were not ready for what happened next.

" **Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!"** Natsu shouted as his fist was engulfed in flames and with everyone not being able to react fast enough he slammed it down to the ground creating a smokescreen.

"Let's go, guys! It's time to get out of here!" Natsu yelled at Wendy and Gajeel who on the other hand ran, well not before both slayers used their magic's to their advantage.

" **Swift winds that course through the heavens!"** Wendy chanted as a blue magic circle appeared below Gajeel, Natsu and herself.

" **Vernier!"** The three slayers glowed as they felt lighter. Taking advantage of Wendy's enchantment they quickly used their momentum and dashed away but Gajeel had other plans. Before following the others he quickly activated his magic to buy more time for their escape. Putting his hands together he slammed them down on the ground as he chanted his spell.

" **Iron Dragon's Hard Wall!"** A massive wall of iron appeared in between the other guild members as they quickly backed away. Gajeel then turned around and with one step shot his way out of the guild and followed the others.

Meanwhile, the guild members who were still there layed in shock. Who would have thought that the dragon slayers would make such a hasty getaway? Well, no matter. What mattered now was that sooner or later they would face retribution.

"Damn it. They got away! But since they left there's no reason to follow them." Erza reasoned as many members agreed with her suggestion and remained unmoving. Others, however, tried to argue but were silenced by the master.

'No, we will remain here. Those three are no longer our concern. Besides what happens to them will not affect us in any way." Makarov said as he then enlarged his fist and locked it and with one swing, his fist hit the wall destroying it in the process. Chunks of iron flew and scattered across the floor as Makarov then shrunk his fist back to its normal size.

"But, master are you sure about this? I mean, won't we have to cancel the exams?" Erza questioned the master motives. It wasn't like the master to just let things go like that, But it wasn't like she or anybody else could argue with him. He was their leader and master so whatever he says goes in the guild.

"Very well then. If you have no problems letting them go then so be it. I won't question your judgment. But how will we continue the exams? We lost a few candidates so do you have any ideas? Erza asked.

The master just simply sat down near the bar and grabbed his favorite mug. Filling it up he quickly downed it in two gulps and refilled it again. Looking at Erza then eyeing the rest of his children. He merely closed his eyes for a brief moment before speaking.

"Don't worry about that right now Erza. I know what we're going to do. So be patient."

"Okay then. Whatever you say, master." Erza turned around as she looked at the other guild members who were waiting for instructions.

"Okay, all of you listen up. The s-class exams will go on as planned so that means that since Natsu and the others left the guild, his spot has now opened up. And that means that if any of you wish to take the exam, you must work even harder then ever before if you wish to compete." She paused for a brief moment before she continued.

"Another week from now the master will determine who gets to claim his spot. So, get to it!" Erza said out loud as members then began to race to the request board taking the best jobs that they could find and make their way.

* * *

 _ **-In the outskirts of Magnolia-**_

Natsu and the other two Gajeel and Wendy were on the outskirts of magnolia waiting for Natsu to grab his things. Apparently, he felt that he needed to grab all of his precious belongings before leaving.

Natsu then came out of his house with his traveling supplies meeting Wendy who on the other hand had all of her necessities with Carla who had come back from scouting the area to make sure they weren't being followed.

And Gajeel who didn't really take much, all he had was a black bag over his shoulders with Lily near his side with his sword in hand.

"Are we really leaving for good Natsu-san?" Wendy questioned. It wasn't like she didn't want to leave but after seeing how the guild tried attacking them it made it obvious to her what they needed to do.

"Yeah, we have to. It's not like we have a choice in the matter. Besides if we go back then we're just gonna be signing our death warrants. Even if we wanted to stay, everyone now sees us as murderers. And at this point, all we can really do is just run and hide..." He looked at the sky before looking back at her and Gajeel.

"But it doesn't matter what happens in Fairy Tail anymore cause we're not a part of it. We can go and find a new guild to join if possible." Natsu said as he conjured up a fireball and tossed it into the building which used to be his home. Wendy, on the other hand, winced as she saw Natsu burning his home as if it was nothing.

"Natsu-san are you sure you should burn it? I mean because you have so many memories in that house right?" Wendy said hoping that Natsu wouldn't regret his action.

Natsu could tell what Wendy was gonna say so he beat her to it. Looking her straight in the eye he just simply told her.

"If you're worried then please don't be. It's my decision to do this and besides burning my home here just shows that I'm willing to let go of the memories I have." He said as he watched the place burn. As much as he would've wanted his old house to stay intact, it had memories of Fairy Tail.

The guild that betrayed him and his fellow Slayers.

"All I know is that I can make more memories not with the guild but with you guys. So, for now, let's go and find ourselves a new guild." He said as they looked at Fairy Tail from the outskirts. It was a real shame that they had to leave the guild but it's too risky knowing that if they return they'll be in deep trouble.

Their time in that guild may be over but there is a new adventure awaiting them.

And with that, the three dragon slayers and their exceeds simply vanished leaving their old home forever. They didn't need anyone else, all they had were each other for the time being and that's what matters most especially with these upcoming adventures ahead.

* * *

 **\- a couple of days later-**

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel were walking in a forest looking for a place to camp out. It wasn't safe that's for sure but seeing as they were raised by dragons they could handle the wilderness just fine. The only problem was that the forest was massive and getting lost was an easy thing to do especially since the flora and grasses were filled with different scents it could make hard for the dragon slayers to find their way through.

Wendy was following behind Natsu seeing as she was scared of being in a dense large area by themselves. Gajeel on the other hand simply trotted forward keeping in pace with Natsu. Happy was busy looking around to see if they could find any place where they hopefully could rest up. Carla, she mainly stayed close to Wendy seeing that since she was still a young girl she would need proper protection.

Natsu was busy sniffing the air sensing if there were any place with water nearby due to Wendy and the exceeds not having anything to drink for the past couple of hours. Natsu then suddenly stopped as he smelled the air, Wendy and Gajeel smelled the air and felt that they were near.

Following the scent, they quickly ran and about five minutes later they saw a river. They were surprised at the site the river was vast and it went father than the eye can see.

What made it beneficial for the three was that the river was crystal clear there was no dirt or anything to make the river polluted. They just settled down quickly as Wendy then grabbed her canteen filled it with water and just sat down and ate her food silently.

Gajeel was too busy splashing water on his face to notice that there was somebody across the river from where they were. The figure stayed out of view as the person merely watched the three mages and the three felines resting up.

Meanwhile, Natsu who was busy eating and resting up felt that something was off, getting up he noticed the faint presence of someone across the river though it hid well enough it wasn't enough to keep Natsu from finding out.

"Who's there? Come on out and show yourself." Natsu said as he had his guard up. Natsu for one knew that now that they were out of the guild it made it difficult to put his trust in others especially those who turned their backs on him.

Rustling came from the bushes on the other side as the figures revealed themselves. One was a boy with spiky blond hair with a white shirt, a brown vest, blue pants with a brown furred exceed near him. The blond haired boy was covered in scratches and dirt.

The other beside him was a boy who looked about around the same age as him seeing as he wore brown pants, a gray shirt, and an exceed with something that looks like a frog outfit on it. This boy looked like he was devoid of any emotions seeing as he had a pure blank expression. However, the only thing that caught their attention was that he had a look similar to Gajeel.

And the third one was a girl who had pink hair tied in twin tails, she wore blue and pink skirt and a shirt with a pinkish heart design in the middle. The girl looked like she was in worse shape than the other two seeing as her clothes were ripped and dirty. The little girl looked no older than Romeo maybe like around 8 years of age it seemed. She looked like she hadn't eaten in days seeing that she was rubbing her belly.

Natsu and the others could only be surprised as they couldn't believe it. Just like they were on the run, these kids had no home to return too. Steeling himself he went up to the group as the kids prepared themselves.

"Who are you three? And why are you all out here in the middle of nowhere?" Natsu asked with curiosity.

It was surprising to see kids in these parts, knowing that the forest is filled with poisonous plants and animals. How long they've been in this forest Natsu and the group didn't know. But one thing was for sure these kids weren't normal.

"My name is... Sting Eucliffe." The blond haired boy responded back slowly but he appeared to be tense.

"My name is Rouge Cheney... it's nice to meet you." The boy bowed slightly but showing no emotions.

Wendy then looked at the pink haired kid who was fidgeting her hands like a lost child. The girl merely looked at Wendy before finally introducing herself. Recomposing her self she looked at the three before talking.

"I'm Chelia Blendy... It's nice to meet you all." The girl said now addressing herself.

"It's nice to meet you all. My name is Natsu Dragneel." Natsu introduced himself.

"The names Gajeel Redfox. Remember it..." Gajeel said without a single care in the world.

"My name is Wendy Marvell... It's nice to meet you." Wendy said with her hands behind her back.

"So what are you guys doing way out here? From what it looks you guys look way to young to be in this part of Fiore." Natsu asked as they all sat down.

"We got lost after the three of us got chased by the Rune Knights. So we ran but we got away. Well just barely...they're still looking for us but we lost them in the forest." Rogue paused before he continued.

"And what about you guys? What are you six doing out here?" Rouge asked with the other two being curious.

"We were chased out of our guild by our former guildmates. Right now we're looking for a place to settle down so for now, we are just wandering mages." Wendy said as she explained the details of their experience.

"That stinks to have been abandoned by your guildmates and being forced to wander and survive. It's a harsh world indeed." Chelia said as she had a frown on her face.

Wendy couldn't help but feel bad for her, Sure she was a child and a dragon slayer but this pink haired girl was just a toddler. If they were to leave her alone this girl would perish. Wendy removed the lid of her canteen and handed it along with a piece of bread to Chelia.

Chelia, on the other hand, was slightly hesitant to take the food but sensing no ill intent, she slowly took the canteen and bread and ate. Wendy made a small smile seeing as she was able to help someone in need.

"Mm, mm, mm, Puah!" Chelia gasped for air as she was finished with Wendy's canteen.

"Thank you Wendy-san, I thought I would've passed out. You saved my life." Chelia said with a smile as Wendy took her empty canteen. She went back to the river quickly to refill it for a later time.

"It's no problem I was more than happy to help." Wendy smiled.

"You guys hungry? We have some food if you'd like." Natsu said as he making some food. He was busy preparing some fish that he caught in the river. Sting and Rouge at first shook their heads saying they weren't hungry but their stomachs showed otherwise as both of them were embarrassed.

"Come on, I saved you guys some. Have a bite." Natsu offered as he held a fish on a stick.

Sting and Rouge both took a fish and began to eat slowly, Natsu on the other hand kind of figured that they wouldn't be as talkative especially since they were being chased by the rune knights.

After a few minutes, everyone was done resting up and began to pack their supplies. Turning around Natsu could only look at the children in sadness, he didn't want to leave them so he made them an offer.

"You guys wanna come with us? If we stick together then we can have a better chance of surviving." Natsu proposed as him, Wendy, and Gajeel looked at the three with wonder.

Sting, Rouge, and Chelia were busy debating amongst themselves whether or not they were trustworthy. After a few minutes of debate, the three agreed to join Natsu and the gang as they as well packed what little supplies they had. Afterward, Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel the three exceeds with the new additions of Sting, Rouge, Chelia along with the two exceeds joined the gang.

"Okay, now that we have everything are we ready to go?" Natsu said as he looked at their group one last time.

"Yeah, we're good. We got everything that we need." Wendy said as everyone faced the other side of the river.

"Let's go, guys, it's time that we get out of this forest," Natsu said as they walked across the bridge that connects both sides.

While walking Wendy was holding a map it had the directions of the nearest city or towns in the vicinity. Looking at the location in the west, she saw that they were about to meet good fortune.

"Hey guys, I just checked the map and I have good news. We are near a place called Hearth City. If we can make over these mountains then we'll be there in no time." Wendy said as showed the members the location.

"Alright let's go I'll race you guys there," Natsu said as he sped up slightly. Wendy and the others didn't have time to argue as they just followed in pursuit.

Though it was short, they made new friends along the way. Their adventure was just beginning. And with that, they made their way.

* * *

 **-Hearth City-**

Natsu and the group made it to Hearth City unscathed. The city itself was surprisingly large as they saw flowers and other things decorating the city in style.

Many people were walking through the city gates with their families and loved ones by their side. The inside of the city was grand as building lined themselves perfectly as many types of stores were seen in the vicinity.

There were all kinds of things in the city to due. Such activities included sightseeing, trying out the fancy cuisine and food that this place had not to mention that this place had a guild at the center.

Natsu and the group walked closer and the insignia looked awfully familiar. The mark itself looked like that of a dragon's face with its mouth opened having two large fangs standing out.

Upon entering they noticed that there were tons of people inside. Many of them were people who had families and others were mages who wore the same insignia. Looking around they saw that the guild had a similar vibe to Fairy Tail. People were drinking, having fun playing games and had pure enjoyment.

The only difference was that this guild lacked any chaos and that what made this place unique.

So as they saw the guild in its entirety, a figure walked up to them.

"Hello, is this your first time here?" A feminine voice said as they turned around and saw a green haired woman around Gajeel and Natsu's age.

"Uh, yes we're here because we don't have any other place to go and we couldn't help but look inside the guild," Wendy explained to the woman as the woman looked at them with a warm smile.

"Oh, is that so? Well, we're more than happy to have new members here. The only mages allowed here are lost magic users, in other words, slayers." She paused before continuing.

"I'm sure you all have your reasons for being here but enough of that now. Would you all like to join the guild?" She asked wanting to know what their response is.

"Yeah, that would be awesome. Also, do you guys have any strong mages? Because I'm always looking for a challenge." Natsu said he was bursting with excitement.

"Yes, we do in fact. But some are out on jobs right now. But I can introduce you all later if that would that be fine?" The woman said as the group looked at each other in thought.

"Yeah, we have no problem with that," Wendy said.

"You know, This place might not be so bad after all," Natsu said to himself and the others prepared their marks.

"But, before I forget what's the name of this guild anyway?" Natsu asked as the marks were being administered to the others.

"This Guilds name is... Draco Fang." The woman said as the group had now become guild members.

"Draco Fang huh, I like it. Thanks for letting us join I really appreciate it." Natsu said sincerely as the others as well gave their thanks.

* * *

 **-Hearth City Inn-**

Natsu and the gang were now resting at the inn finally happy that they found a new home to rest in. Though it took a few days they finally saw a place that could be considered their new family.

Natsu was laying in his bed completely happy but tired as he just stared at the ceiling in thought. All the stuff that had transpired over the last couple of days were a lot to deal with. the first thing was Fairy Tail betraying not just him but Wendy and Gajeel as well.

Although Natsu was upset about how they treated the group. He realized that just thinking about it wouldn't do him anything. So after being lost In thought he just turned the lacrima light off as he prepared to sleep.

Well not before muttering something.

"Sleep well Wendy, I hope you have good dreams." He said before he closed his eyes and let drowsiness overtake him.

And just like that our favorite Dragon slayer bunch have settled in. And just like that new adventure await them.

* * *

 **A/N and done. Man, this is tough. who would have thought this chapter would take this long. Oh, who the hell cares, all that matters is that I'm done with the first chapter of this story.**

 **Also please like, review, and favorite if you haven't already. I don't really care if the reviews are one or two sentences any reviews help my stories grow. Another thing please don't flame the story because that would make me feel bad.**

 **There are a lot of Authors who put time and effort into making stories, so please a bit of respect is all I'm asking for. Not just for me but for other people as well.**

 **T** **he next chapter will focus on Natsu and the others fitting in with the Guild and make new friends.**

 **So let me know what you think and I'll see you guys next time.**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King flaring out...**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys I'm here with another chapter. The first part left off with our favorite group. Natsu and the rest of the gang have arrived safely to their new home Hearth City.**

 **And now they are members of the slayer guild known as Draco Fang. This chapter will be mainly used to introduce and develop the slayers in different ways with them having new friends and family to train with.**

 **Also, in any case, let's begin.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Fairy Tail or any of its characters or elements. All goes to Hiro Mashima. All I own are my OCS.**

* * *

 **-Remorse** **-**

 **-Hearth City-**

A few days have passed since the dragon slayers left Fairy Tail and disappeared for good. Their lives have become quite exciting now after joining the new guild called Draco Fang. Ever since joining the guild, Natsu and the others have been busy being showed all of the routes that people take to travel. Not to mention that they were taking a tour of the city to see where everything is. The city itself was grand as it adorned many places.

Natsu found out to his joy that within Hearth City lies an arena to where mages can go and fight for entertainment or can go there for tournaments. Wendy was utterly surprised at the sight before her. It was a massive bookstore that rivaled that of the one presumably used by the magic council. She entered the bookstore to where she saw a variety of books.

They had famous novels to having books on Earthland history from hundreds of years in the pasts. But what intrigued her the most was that she found a certain room with a dragon on top. Entering it she saw that it was filled with scrolls of every kind of dragon imaginable. Looking at a certain shelf she then noticed a book and picked it up. The book looked ancient as it was covered in dust.

Wiping it off she noticed the letters were light blue. Taking a closer look It read 'History of the Sky Dragons.'

Intrigued by the title, Wendy then sat herself down on a desk and began studying everything that was written in the book. It fascinated her about how much she was learning of her mothers' heritage. Though she did have some trouble reading the text seeing as it was somewhat described as draconic. She was so focused that she didn't realize that Carla was looking and calling her name.

"Wendy! Wendy, where are you, child?" Carla called out in worry as Wendy was snapped out of her focus. Wendy then looked at the clock and noticed the time. 2 hours had passed! Crap! Wendy was not expecting time to go so fast. She must have been so drawn into the book that she lost track of time.

Carla had gotten worried about the whereabouts of her dragon slayer since she couldn't locate her. Of course, Wendy was feeling guilty for making Carla worry so much. All that Wendy did before she left was that she grabbed anything related to the dragon slayers and headed out.

Carla, on the other hand, was looking everywhere for her. She checked each section of the library to see where her dragon slayer went. Afterward, though a voice called from behind her.

"Carla I'm right here!" Wendy called out silently to not disturb the other people reading in the room.

"Child! Where were you! I was worried sick!" Carla said while keeping her voice to a minimum.

"I'm sorry for worrying you Carla but look at these. I found them in a room to the far left." Wendy said as she opened the bag revealing books and scrolls.

Carla on the other hand just simply grabbed a book and looked at the title. She widened her eyes as she then realized what Wendy meant by when she said that 'she was busy'. Apparently, with what Carla was able to deduct in her head, Wendy was studying all of these books in order to learn as much about her mother as possible.

"There is so much more than I have to know. So that's why I'm going to check these books out." Wendy said as she grabbed every book and scroll and placed it in the bag.

"Okay, Wendy just make sure that next time you tell me where you go that way I won't be trying to find you every time," Carla said as she followed Wendy to the librarian. The librarian happened to be an old lady who appeared to be in her mid 60's seeing that her hair was slightly gray signifying her old age. Wendy then walked up to the lady while holding her bag. She then placed the books in the checkout zone and the lady asked her.

"Well...well, how are you young dear...are you here to buy a book." The lady asked as she saw the enormous amount of stuff Wendy was ordering. Wendy on the other hand simply gave the woman disapproving nod.

"No I'm just here to check all of these out," Wendy replied. She didn't have any money and just checking the book out meant that she had no intention of keeping it as she would rather borrow them.

"Oh.. I see well young one let me tell you something about those books. They are rather old and ancient not to mention that many people are not too eager to learn about the past or history for that matter. What people really come here for are the newest literature works that are made every day. So wouldn't you want a novel instead?" The librarian said holding a new book in her hand.

"No that's alright...Besides if anything I'm not that into novels, What really interests me are these old books. You see the reason I want to read those books is that I'm a dragon slayer and I want to read more about my magic and my dragons history." Wendy explained as she looked at the books. She then responded to the librarian.

"I don't really care if others don't like history or the past. But to me, these ancient scripts are more precious then famous novels." Wendy finished as the Librarian gave her a warm smile.

" _She's so much like me."_ The librarian thought in her mind as she saw herself in the bluenette.

"Very well I'll do you a special favor. I'll give you all those books and scrolls for free on one condition." The lady responded as Wendy tilted her head in confusion.

"What condition?" She asked.

"I'll give you all those books and scrolls for free but you have to promise to come here every once in a while. So what do you think? Is that a good deal?" The lady said as Wendy's eyes sparkled with joy. She then spoke out in happiness.

"It's a deal!" She said while her voice was lowered. The lady only smiled as she then gave Wendy all of those books and scrolls. Checking to make sure that they were all in the bag Wendy then turned around and waved at the librarian.

"Bye miss-" However the librarian cut her off.

"My name is Ellen." The librarian spoke as she then smiled at the bluenette.

"Okay bye, Ellen. I'll come back here I swear it." Wendy said as she took her bag and left.

Meanwhile, Ellen, the librarian could only smile as the bluenette disappeared and went back to her duties well not before whispering something to herself.

"I wish I were young again." She spoke as she remembered seeing herself in the bluenette.

..

..

..

* * *

 **-Draco Fang-**

Returning to the guild Wendy and Carla noticed Chelia sitting by tables reading with the other children who were the same age as her. Wendy then went over to the little toddler and asked her.

"So, Chelia how are you liking it here?" Wendy asked waiting for the pink haired toddler's response. Chelia merely looked at Wendy before smiling in happiness.

"Everyone is so nice. Also, I found some kids my age to play with." Chelia said as she pointed over to a couple of other children who were with her.

"Hello, my name is Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet all of you." Wendy said as the children smiled and waved at her. A little boy with brown hair then stood up as he then gave Wendy a handshake.

"Hi, my name Barry Waterspring. And I'm the Water God Slayer." The little boy said as he then raised up his hand. A ball of black water formed suddenly and it appeared floating in his hand as Wendy was taken by surprise.

"See...what do you think? Pretty cool right?" Barry said as the water then dispersed splashing everyone within the balls radiance. Wendy just ducked under a table as other members were splashed.

Natsu and the others then kicked open the doors entering the guild with wide grins. Natsu saw the green haired woman from before and noticed that she was reading a paper.

Going over to her, he greeted her.

"Hey, how's it going?" Natsu said looking at the green-haired woman. The woman appearance consisted of a skintight kimono with two long swords strapped to her sides. **(Basically, her outfit looks like the one Wendy wore during their fight with Hades.)** The woman gave Natsu a nice greeting before going back to reading the news.

"Hey, um...what are you reading?" Natsu asked as the woman then looked up and stared at the pinkette. Wendy and the others suddenly gathered interested in what's going on.

"It's news about something regarding Fairy Tail. Apparently, a black dragon by the name of Acnologia suddenly showed up on a place called Tenrou Island and completely destroyed it." The woman said as Natsu and the others were frozen.

"Wait... What did you just say...?" Natsu said as him and the others were suddenly shocked and frozen in disbelief.

"I said that a black dragon named Acnologia suddenly appeared and destroyed Tenrou Island. Lots of search teams had begun to search to see if there were any survivors... but unfortunately, it appears like the island and those from Fairy Tail are gone." The woman said with a frown.

Natsu and the others could only remain frozen not believing what they just heard. Seriously a dragon just shows up out of nowhere and wipes out Tenrou Island off the face of the Earthland? That sounded like a messed nightmare even for them.

But why Tenrou island? What could a dragon-like Acnologia possibly gain from destroying Fairy Tail? Maybe he noticed something that caught his attention or another conclusion is that he probably just destroyed Fairy Tail for pure amusement.

Natsu remembered all of them. Lucy, Erza, Gray, and all of their friends. How could they be dead? Was this a lie? But judging from looks from the other members who as well heard the news. They had no choice but to accept that it was the truth. Wendy and the others especially Gajeel were horrified at the news. Wendy completely silent while Gajeel, on the other hand, looked utterly destroyed.

"Gajeel? Hey, are you there?" Natsu asked worried about the iron dragon slayer. As much as he hates Gajeel, the sight that he saw surprised him. Then out of nowhere, he noticed tears falling from Gajeel's face. Looking closer he noticed that Gajeel was saying some incoherent words.

Natsu tried to place his hand on Gajeel's shoulder in order to try to help comfort him but suddenly-

 ***Slap***

Gajeel just slapped his hand away. Natsu was completely taken aback at Gajeel's sudden action. Then without warning, he just ran out of the guild into the city. Natsu tried to chase after him but was then stopped by a black haired man.

"Hey! What's the big idea?! Let me go! Gajeel's getting away?!" Natsu said to the black haired guy in confusion and anger.

"Let him go for now. He looks like he needs some time alone." The guy said as Natsu was then released from the Slayers' grip. Natsu still wanted to comfort his fellow slayer but he decided to just forget about it. Cooling off slightly Natsu then turned to the black haired man in question.

"So what do we do now?" Natsu asked as he then got up from the floor. The guy merely looked at Natsu before answering.

"Well before we do anything foolish or rash, what we'll do is wait for Gajeel to return and then we can start by introducing ourselves that way we can get acquainted. Does that sound reasonable enough?" He answered in a calm tone. Natsu and the others just nodded seeing that doing anything foolish could cause a lot of tension.

..

..

..

After about two hours of waiting the guild doors opened revealing Gajeel who had his head down merely walking and then sitting himself down on a nearby table. Natsu and the others just sat down with him with Wendy being slightly nervous and seating herself beside the pinkette. Natsu sat next to Gajeel who was busy just staring at the other slayers. The tension in the guild was rising by the second, however, the silence died out when the guild master came from his office.

The green haired woman them simply smiled at the sight of their guild master.

"Hello, master. How did it go? Are they still giving you trouble?" The woman asked as the man merely stopped for a moment before replying.

"No...There is no trouble whatsoever. In fact, it went better then I had hoped."

"Oh, that's a relief. At least they won't bother us for a while." The green haired woman said as the master then made his way to the center of the guild to where Natsu and the group were. Facing them he simply looked at them for a moment before introducing himself.

"Hello my name is Dravis and I am the guild master of Draco Fang." He said as the others got up introducing themselves.

"The pleasure is ours. My name is-" He suddenly cut Wendy off.

"There is no need to tell me your names. I already know who all of you are. Melanie gave me all of the info regarding you all." He said as he held several papers in his hand.

"Wait...who's Melanie?" Natsu asked completely confused.

"Oh, that would be me." The green haired woman now known as Melanie said as she stepped forward introducing herself.

"Well, since we are all present now I think that it's time that we finally introduce ourselves before we forget," Melanie said as the other slayers from oldest to youngest gathered in front of Natsu's group.

The black-haired man stepped forward extending his hand to Natsu.

"I'm Drew Hellblaze and I happen to be the Hellfire Dragonslayer. You can either call me Drew or my nickname Blaze. Either works so welcome to Draco Fang. It's a pleasure to work with you." The man now known as Drew said as other people had begun to step forward introducing themselves.

"Allow me to reintroduce my self. My name is Melanie Astra and I'm the Wind Dragonslayer." Melanie said shaking Wendy's hand.

"My name is Raven Voidsong and I'm the Void Dragonslayer." A purple haired girl said looking at Rouge before shaking her hand.

A white-haired girl about Wendy's age walked up to the Sting introducing herself.

"Hi, I'm Lindsey Emilia and I'm the Silver Dragonslayer. It's a pleasure to meet you." She said as Sting looked away in embarrassment. It didn't help sting knowing that the girl was so cute and radiant.

A man then leaped off the chandelier appearing in front Gajeel. Looking at him briefly, he introduced himself.

"The name is Kane. You'd better remember it." He said before walking off to the board and getting his job.

"What's that guy's deal?" Sting asked seeing the man just walk off without even saying goodbye.

"Oh, don't mind him...That's just the way he is. He's really a nice guy when you get to know him." Melanie said as the group just shrugged not entirely believing her.

"Now that the introductions are all done how about we give them the usual?" Melanie spoke to the other members as they simply nodded in agreement.

"What's the usual?" Wendy asked confused at what the others were discussing. Melanie just looked at the bluenette before answering.

"Basically all new members will have a sparring match to see how strong you are. We will take you on as our way of truly welcoming you into the guild." Melanie said as Natsu's eyes lit up in excitement.

"Really! I'm in! Where do we go?!" Natsu said completely excited about a potential fight.

"Just follow us to the mountainside. There's field in between the mountains that we slayers use to train and spar." Melanie said as the slayers then left through a back entrance. Natsu and the group merely followed in curiosity as to what challenge awaited them.

* * *

 **-Deep within the mountains-**

The walk only took about maybe 20 minutes of going through the mountains then entering the forest. Afterward, they found a massive field where they could spar without having to worry about accidentally injuring anyone. After everyone arrived, Drew then asked Natsu to spar with him due to his interest in Natsu's strength.

Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, Chelia along with Happy and Carla just waited by the sidelines wanting to see the fight between the two fire mages. Natsu was a few feet from Drew as the black haired mage just looked at Natsu before speaking.

"Natsu I'm going to let you have the first move. So hit me with your best shot," Drew said as Natsu then got into his stance. Both mages looked at each other with hardened expressions. A few moments of silence came with both mages just standing still. After what seemed like forever Natsu then charged forward.

"Don't complain after a beat you!" Natsu said as he neared Drew who on the other hand was ready for him. Coating his hands in flames he then clasped them together creating a massive fireball.

" **Fire Dragon's Brilliant Flame!"** Natsu shouted as he threw the big ball of flame at the black haired mage who in response just stood there and was engulfed in the attack. Of course, Melanie and the other slayers just simply smiled seeing that Drew took the attack.

Natsu landed seeing that his attack hit its mark... or did it?

The flames dispersed revealing Drew who on the other end was completely fine. The attack didn't so much as scratch him. Natsu was shocked at the result of his attack, Drew then smirked as he dashed to Natsu who was completely caught off guard and ignited his hand. Locking his hand he then shouted his spell.

 **"Hellfire Dragon's Searing Fist!"** He then swung his spell at Natsu. The pinkette couldn't react in time as he took the attack at full force. Natsu was then sent flying into a nearby boulder shattering it in the process.

Wendy who was watching alongside the others called out the pinkette.

"Natsu!" She cried out in worry after seeing him take the attack. However, the dust cleared with Natsu having sustained a few bruises and scratches. He merely looked at Drew who on the other end was smiling after seeing the pinkette take such an attack. He then called out to the pinkette who was busy trying to dust off his clothes.

"You surprise me Natsu... not many can stand up after taking the full force of my spell. This is gonna be one heck of a fight." Drew had a smile seeing Natsu take one of his attacks without fainting.

"Heh, don't think you've won...Besides we just started." Natsu smirked seeing that Drew was just toying with him. After that Drew's demeanor changed with his smile disappearing and it is replaced with a serious look.

"Here I come!" Natsu shouted as he then shot spell after spell to Drew. The black haired dragon slayer just simply blocked all of the pinkette's attacks like if it were mere child's play. The battlefield was decimated due to all the spells fired in the vicinity. Natsu then backed away and began to build up his magic.

"Alright let me give you my strongest attack!" Natsu then moved his hands in a circular fashion as Flames danced and swirled. Looking at Drew he then unleashed his attack.

" **Dragon Slayer's Secret Art: Flame Lotus Exploding Flame Blade!"** Natsu then spun his hands releasing the condensed swirling flames as Drew put one hand in front of him to block the attack. The attack made contact as Drew was doing his best to hold back the spell.

The attack was so powerful that Drew was pushed back a few feet, but putting more force he valiantly swiped the flames and just redirected the attack to the mountains surrounding the field completely decimating them. Natsu was completely baffled at what happened.

His strongest attack did little to no damage as the black-haired man just dusted himself off. Before Natsu could even react, Drew was already behind him and without warning, he knocked Natsu off balance.

Natsu then fell on his back with Drew looking at him in triumph. Holding his hand out Natsu then got back up on his feet and looked at the black haired man in defeat.

"You almost had me there for a moment. I'm impressed to think you could push me back with that attack. That move is nothing but an accomplishment in my book." Drew said smiling at the pinkette.

"Sparring with you has given me all the info I need to train you." He said to the pinkette who was confused at the statement.

"Train me?" Natsu tilted his head slightly not getting what was going on. Drew just looked Natsu as he spoke his thoughts.

"Well, how can I put it? If I had to say something it would be this. While you are incredibly strong, your moves are unrefined and reckless. If you were to fight any high-level mage, chances are that you would suffer a few injuries or the worst case scenario death. If you want to improve your strength and power then you must learn to tap into your hidden power." Drew said as the pinkette was still somewhat confused.

"I don't get it?" Natsu said as Drew merely sighed before speaking again.

"Don't worry I'll show you rather than tell how," Drew said as he then walked to where the others were. Melanie just simply walked over to the black haired man before calling out to Wendy.

"Okay, it's my turn now. Let's go, Wendy, I want to see what you're made of." Melanie said as Wendy just followed. Positioning themselves, Melanie then looked at Wendy before speaking.

"Wendy, I want you to hit me with your strongest attacks so don't hold back," Melanie said as Wendy just stood completely nervous of the upcoming spar.

"O-Okay! I-I"ll do my b-best!" Wendy nervously answered back. Melanie then got into her stance and prepared herself. Wendy then prepared herself as Melanie stared at her with determination

.

.

"Start!"

Wendy then started as she began to activate her magic. Three magic circles then appeared below and between her arms as she began to glow in power with her enchants.

 **"lle Vernier x lle Arms x Armor!"** She chanted her enhancement buff. Melanie smiled seeing that the bluenette was using her enhancements. This was going to be an interesting fight.

"H-Here I come!" Wendy sprinted to Melanie who on the other end was anticipating the bluenette next move. Wendy then locked her leg as it was then brimming with air.

 **"Sky Dragon's Talon!"** Wendy shouted as her leg swung at Melanie. The green haired dragon slayer merely put her hand to her side and blocked the spell as it made contact. Wendy who was then caught off guard tried to let out her signature spell.

 **"Sky Dragon's Roar!"** A blast of air shot from the bluenette's mouth and headed to the green haired slayer at a fast pace. Melanie just simply grabbed her katana and with one motion just sliced the roar in half. Wendy was taken aback as she saw both her spells countered and nullified.

Melanie noticed that the bluenette was panting due to the number of spells that she cast.

 **"Wind Dragon's Sonic Dance!"** Melanie shouted before appearing behind Wendy. The bluenette had no time to react as her body was lifted off the ground and was being dragged across the air endlessly. Melanie magic then disappeared as she saw that Wendy was falling. Reaching out her hands Wendy then fell into Melanie's hands. Wendy then got out of Melanie's hand and landed on her butt for a mere moment before getting back on her feet.

"Okay, Wendy let's call it a day." Melanie dropped her stance and held her hand to Wendy who in return held her hand while panting. Wendy was drained of her magic power from casting all of those spells.

"Huh, what do you mean Melanie-san." The bluenette spoke in confusion seeing that the wind dragon had called off of the match. Melanie neared herself towards the bluenette who was surprised at the wind dragon's decision.

"I realized what I need to do to train you." Melanie smiled at the bluenette who was tilting her head in confusion. Melanie then explained her reasons.

"Well I'm gonna be blunt with you so please don't be offended. The reason why your magic wasn't able to scratch me was for two reasons. 1. Your magic is strong indeed but I noticed that when it comes to sparring you tend to be incredibly nervous. 2. From what I've gathered from your attacks is that you weren't properly trained enough in hand to hand combat. I wouldn't really be surprised if your dragon was the cause of it. You must have been just a little baby at the time so that would explain a lot about your lack of strength." Melanie said as the bluenette had a sad smile.

Melanie was right. She was barely useful during the whole thing with the Oracion Seis mission. And she had to rely on Natsu and her 'other friends' the whole time to stop Edolas from turning them all into magic.

She knew that she was weak but deep in her heart she wished that she could be stronger, like Natsu. To her, Natsu was like a brother to her but even though they were five years apart in age she had slowly started to develop a certain affection for the pinkette, It doesn't matter if it takes years but Wendy one day wants to stand by his side as his equal.

She then looked at Melanie who was then walked up to her and patted her head. Wendy was surprised at what Melanie was doing but decided to let the green haired dragon slayer continue.

"I know how you can improve yourself, Wendy. And you must go through hellish training which means that you must push yourself past your limits every time. You must train your body to its utmost potential till you are near the verge of death itself. Don't worry because that's where I come in. If you ever feel like if you're going to die then tell me and I'll just heal you up" She paused then continued.

"I'm going to give you a harsh training regiment so you'd better prepare yourself," Melanie said as Wendy then began to shiver in fear.

"Well, now that that's settled we should head back to the city. I'm sure there's a lot that you all wish to do before we train. " Melanie was walking as Wendy neared Natsu. Natsu looked a little beaten down seeing as he wasn't able to scratch the hellfire dragon slayer. She felt the same way knowing that she had a lot of stuff to work. Her physical abilities and her magic output.

"So now what are we going to do?" Wendy asked as the purple haired girl responded.

"We're going to go back to the city for now. You said that you wanted to study all those books and scrolls right? Well, for now, you should do that. Who knows? Maybe you might learn more dragon slayer techniques and abilities." Raven said as they made their way into the rocky landscape.

* * *

 **-Hearth City-**

The walk took about 20 minutes as they made it to the city gates. The gate opened up and the other slowly made their way into the city. It had only felt like yesterday when they first found Draco Fang and became new wizards. The guild itself came into view as the proud dragon-like insignia came into view. the group made their way into the guild as kids and other members walked up to them. The guild master came into view as he showed up near the entrance and greeted them with an expecting grin.

"So... how did they do? Were they able to match you in any way?" Dravis spoke expecting a good report.

"Well... how can we put? they-

"They need lots of improvements. When we fought them I realized how much power they lacked. If they are to get any stronger then we need to train them like if their lives depend on it." Drew interrupted as Melanie puffed her cheeks in annoyance at how he acted.

"Then I believe we should go with 'That' Is that a good plan?" Drew asked as the master then closed his eyes then responded with seriousness in his voice.

"If we do 'That' then their chances of surviving will at least 50 percent or less. Well if you believe that they can make it then do as you wish. If they can survive the experience then we can go and teach them the advanced arts."

"Yeah, no problem! They'll be monsters in no time!" Melanie said with a gleeful smile as she looked at the slayers with a devilish grin. Wendy began to freak out feeling that something dangerous and scary was about to happen.

"Okay, we're gonna begin in a few days so you all better prepare yourselves. Cause your gonna go through the worst most terrifying experience in your life." Melanie warned as the slayers then began to leave in order to prepare themselves.

"Hopefully they survive 'That or else there's gonna be trouble." Lindsey and the others simply agreed with one another as Melanie took some papers and began to write.

...

...

...

* * *

 **-Hearth City Inn-**

Meanwhile, the others were preparing for whatever horrors await them. Natsu was grabbing whatever gear he had on him due to wanting to be careful. Wendy was packing her bag with all of her medicines and supplies. Gajeel was grabbing every bit of metal that he could find so that way he can replenish his magic. The other three children were doing the same. Chelia was frightened at the thought of death so she merely to sleep in order to calm herself.

Afterward, Natsu and the others gathered around in order to make sure that they all return alive from whatever plans Melanie and the others had. Wendy had checked everyone's supplies to see if they were missing anything. Pleased at how prepared they were, they all made a plan to conserve their supplies if anything were to go wrong.

Everyone then began to leave to their respected rooms except for Wendy. The bluenette went to Natsu's room to see how he was doing, Opening his door Wendy saw that Natsu hasn't gotten to sleep yet. Wendy then came up to Natsu who on the other hand didn't even notice her. Seeing her suddenly appear in his room meant that she wanted something.

Wendy then went up to Natsu's bed and sat down. Natsu looked at Wendy who looked distressed about the recent events. He then called to her in worry.

"Hey, Wendy... is something bothering you?" He asked concerned about her well being. Wendy then did something unexpected. She hugged him and began to shiver. Natsu was taken aback by this display but hugged her in return.

"Natsu-san... I'm so scared." Wendy said shivering in his arms.

"Scared of what?" Natsu replied as Wendy had tears forming.

"I'm scared that if we go then we'll die," she spoke as her body continued to shiver. Natsu could understand her fear. It made sense for a little kid like her to be scared. So, for now, he needed to act like a big brother and comfort his little sis.

He needed to keep Wendy safe and happy. Slowly wiping away her tears he looked her in the eyes and then began to comfort her.

"Don't worry Wendy I know that we'll survive. Besides, we have each other and the others. So, whatever happens, don't be scared." He said as Wendy then looked up at him.

"...okay, just don't leave me alone, please?"

"Don't worry, I promise to stay by your side until the test ends and that's a promise."

After making the promise, Wendy slowly left the room before looking back at Natsu feeling a little better now. Natsu just layed on his bed questioning the past few days.

He wondered what would have happened if they weren't framed. But then he shook those thoughts out of his head.

He didn't want to remember what happened. It was painful enough that the guild thought they were murderers but to actually be driven out? His feelings of anger began to slowly boil over. But then remembering the members of Draco Fang, he realized that they were now his true family now. Just seeing their faces made his anger subside.

After another hour of just thinking about the past, he slowly closed his eyes and let the drowsiness overtake him.

* * *

 **The next day...**

Natsu and the others followed Drew and Melanie as they were busy traveling down a mountain path until after a large clearing was made visible. Raven and Lindsey were also there as they wanted to see how the others would do in the test.

After a few minutes of everyone resting up, Drew began to speak.

"Okay since the master is busy, I'll explain how the test will start. Basically what will happen is that we will teleport you with a spell to the valley down below. And this valley is rather dangerous considering that it's on the top 10 lists of places in Fiore that mages must never go to. While you are in here you will be tested in endurance on how long you can survive here. The longest time spent here has been at least five days. But since you are all going as a group the test will extend for two more days so about a week." he paused before Melanie explained the rest.

"So for surviving this test you must be aware of your surroundings and since you are all Dragon Slayers, use your enhanced senses to pinpoint enemies and find supplies. I will give you one tip of advice. To make the test easier, try to find an area of high ground for rest and if you do that, the test will be a cakewalk." Melanie concluded as she then looked over to Drew as he began to activate the lacrima.

The device made an eerie sound scaring the three children as it flared up with magic power signifying the build up of magic energy. The lacrima then began to exert the magic until a magic circle appeared which Drew then told the group to step into.

"Now that you guys are heading into the valley just beware that in every zone that you enter, you will most likely encounter monsters and other beasts the likes which you've never seen."

"Just stay as a group and you'll be fine."

"Now then, the test begins now."

"Don't die and return triumphant." He said as the magic circle glowed brightly as the group vanished below.

"Do you honestly think they will succeed?" Lindsey spoke not really knowing if the group was ready. Besides for her, they may be new guildmates but whether they are ready will depend on if they manage to survive the valley. And from what she gathered from the guilds bookworm Emma, is that many mages in the past have died in that place.

"We will have to leave it up to them. If they die then that means they didn't have what it takes to make it, but if they live and make it back then they will most likely have what it takes to get even stronger." Melanie concluded as she thought of the group.

Now she didn't say that to be harsh but she was taught by her dragon Fujin that the world can be a harsh place if you're not able to adapt.

"Right now let's leave. We can check if they are alive Later on."

* * *

 **Down below in the valley**

"So this is the valley huh, it doesn't look as dangerous as I thought it would be," Natsu said as he looked around the area before them.

The valley itself didn't look as dangerous but from what test itself was based on, they had to adapt and not take the area around them lightly or else they would regret it.

"Well, for now, we should find an area to lay low for rest and then we should find some areas with plenty of food and water," Wendy spoke as Sting and Rouge both nodded their heads in agreement.

"Well, for now, I say we look around and see what this place has in store for us," Gajeel said not really taking the test seriously as he began to walk away on his own before he heard a loud noise coming from the area in front of them.

"What was that?!"

A large monster appeared before them. It had a close resemblance to a chimera and it looked like it was ready to snack on them.

"Run!"

As if their day couldn't get any worse, it called on more beasts to hunt.

"If we ever survive this Gajeel, Then I'm going to kick your ass!" Natsu shouted as they ran away.

Running from a horde of monsters was the least of their worries but let's see how they survive this.

It is going to be a long week...

* * *

 **A week later**

"Okay, I think it's about time we check up on them."

"Yeah, Let's see how they did," Melanie added.

As the other Slayers gathered around, Drew activated the Lacrima and began to search for any magic signatures he could pick up on. After finding five magic signatures he quickly summoned them back.

"You guys look like you've seen better days." Melanie and Raven spoke seeing the state that the others were in.

Natsu had some gashes on his body, Gajeel wasn't in better shape as one of his arms was broken. Wendy and the other two were in somewhat better shape as they only had several scratches on their bodies but the same couldn't be said about their clothes.

"Well looks like you guys survived. So congratulations, you passed the test." Melanie smiled as the group met her and the guild's expectations. Now that they managed to prove themselves, they could now incorporate the group to get even stronger.

"Well, for now, it's time to get you guys patched up," Drew spoke as the group just got up and followed the other Slayers back to the guild.

...

...

...

* * *

 **Draco Fang Infirmary**

"Ah! that feels better." Natsu smiled as Melanie finished healing the wounds on his body.

Gajeel and the others were bandaged, feeling rejuvenated as the magic sped up their recovery.

"Thanks a lot. I feel so much better now." Sting spoke as he could feel his strength return.

"Yes, thank you for this treatment. It is really appreciated." Rouge spoke as the two girls in front of them simply smiled.

"It's no problem, besides with you guys returning back, that means we can do more fun stuff," Raven spoke as Lindsey grabbed a rag and wiped the dirt that remained on the Slayers.

"There we go, good as new," Lindsey said seeing them all cleaned up.

"So now, what do we have to do next?" Wendy asked hoping that they wouldn't have to deal with any more dangerous monsters.

"Oh, that's simple we're gonna train you guys."

"Wait, We're not gonna do any more test?" Gajeel spoke this time feeling confused.

"The whole point of the test was to see whether or not you guys had what it took to get stronger. And seeing you guys alive and well, that means that you guys are good and now we are gonna train you guys individually."

The group then stood up as the Drew and Melanie faced them with vigor.

"Now then, It's time to ask you guys. Are you ready to get stronger?" The five Slayers looked at each other before looking back at the two.

"We're Ready!"

"Okay then, your training starts now."

* * *

 **A/N and done.**

 **I was busy trying to revise the story seeing as this chapter felt incomplete. Especially looking back at it, most of this chapter felt missing so I decided to work on this to piece it together. Apologies to anyone who had this story disappear without knowledge.**

 **Thanks again for liking the story. Review it if you want and I'll be back soon.**

 **The Blazing Sky Dragon King Flaring out...**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Hey guys blazing here with another chapter here. Just to let you all know that this is a time skip. And I only took 3 years from it. So hopefully I can satisfy you guys.** **On another note is that these time skips will each have several chapters to dedicate to character development and plot. For instance, Sting and Rogue will be slightly different as they changed alongside their fellow slayers in terms of personality.**

 **As for Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel they will form a three-man team for now then afterward their team will get bigger as time progresses.** **Since we have some time skips, Draco Fang will have their own set of problems and enemies to deal with.**

 **To answer certain questions. There will be some OCS arcs included in this story.** **So basically Fairy Tail will deal with the enemies they have in the original story but they will from time to time team up with the slayers if the situation calls for it.**

 **For now, this chapter will primarily focus on Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, and the other two slayers as they cope with their new teammates and find out about the condition of their former guild.**

 **Natsu (20 years old)**

 **Gajeel ( 20 years old)**

 **Wendy (15 years old)**

 **Sting (15 years old)**

 **Rouge (15 years old)**

 **Lindsey (15 years old)**

 **Raven (15 years old)**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail nor it's content. All are owned by Hiro Mashima. Support the official release.**

* * *

 **Year X787**

 **December 1, Year X787**

It was a cold day. The clouds had obscured the sun as the sunlight was dimmed giving the atmosphere a more depressing vibe and feel. The nature surrounding the city remained silent as the animals in their respective habitats just remained in their burrows unmoving as they stayed in hibernation.

Snow covered the city as stores in the vicinity were covered to the brim. People came and left as they went to their favorite areas and stores to buy the merchandise they desired. Kids just ran into the streets having fun and just passing the time with their friends and loved ones.

We now head over to a building that's stationed in the very center and heart of the city. The building consisted of three buildings surrounding the guild. One that was positioned left was a dorm that housed the adults and boys. While the building on the right housed the women and young girls. Both dorms roared with life as the residents began to wake up to start their daily routines.

In a room, was a blond haired teenager who was slightly rolling on his side as his eyes twitched partially before yawning. He then got up and went his drawer, grabbed his pair of clothes before heading into the shower. He took his time bathing as he let the hot water pour all over his body, allowing his eyes and body to wake up.

After that, he turned off the shower and simply smiled as he grabbed a nearby towel and began to dry himself. Then putting the towel away, he made his way over to the bed and began dressing up.

He put on what appeared to be a blue vest with golden outer edges and a gray fur, leaving his stomach exposed and a pair of belts connected down to his loose cream-colored pants that served as suspenders. He also wears a pair of dark blue gloves that reach to his mid-bicep and spiky blonde hair jutted upwards with its strands.

It only took him minutes as he finally began heading downstairs into the lobby only to see his fellow slayers sitting down eating their breakfast. Gajeel was busy nibbling on some metal, while Natsu was sitting at another table a few feet from The iron dragon eating what appeared to be a flaming steak. Going into the kitchen, Sting checked the fridge as he took out several ingredients before laying them on the table next to him. Then opening a drawer Sting took out a knife before preparing his food.

Taking the time he began to cut his ingredients before taking two pieces of bread and spreading mayonnaise on it. Afterward, he began to put his chopped lettuce with the diced tomatoes and began to slide the bacon, with a piece of ham. Satisfied, he made his way to the older slayer.

"Yo Sting, how are you doing?" The pinkette asked before taking another bite out of his food. Sting merely sat beside the pinkette before slowly taking a bite.

"Well, same old thing. Training my ass off to get stronger. What about you?" Natsu looked after to the blonde teenager before grinning. "Well, you know training. But I'll say this everything feels so different compared to 3 years ago." Sting could only look at the pinkette in confusion as a question mark appeared on his head.

Natsu merely put his hand on Sting's head before ruffling his hair.

"Remember how everything started? We didn't even know each other back then but as these years went by we sorta became like brothers..." He smiled at him. Sting widened his eyes.

That's right. Even though they were just strangers to each other, they still treated one another as friends.

"Sting-kun!" A brown exceed made its way to Sting as the latter just grabbed him. The brown exceeds appearance consisted of just a sleeveless buttoned vest.

"Lector, How's it going buddy?" The dragon slayer asked his feline friend as Lector just smiled. "I was busy tidying up the room and Happy actually helped me." Natsu was surprised at this revelation.

What the heck? Natsu wanted Happy to help him out whenever he needed to tidy up. So why the hell does he help Sting instead?

Oh, He was gonna have a talk with his blue furry friend later on.

Anyways, back to the subject at hand.

"Want to go and do a job today? It will be a blast." Sting could only rub his head shrugging, not really knowing if he could. Looking at his brown feline friend, he patted his head and smiled slightly.

"Well, that all depends on whether or not we train today." Lector merely lowered his head feeling slightly depressed and disappointed with the idea of not being able to go on a quest with his friend.

"Well, we'll just have to wait and see now won't we?" Natsu finished his food as he put in the dishes to wash. Gajeel had also finished his meal and was prepared to leave. Sting could only look at him before munching on his sandwich and putting his plate away.

"Okay let's go." The males made their way to the guild only to see Rouge outside the building talking to three other people. Taking a closer look, they identified the 3.

The first was a girl who had silky long blue hair and was wearing what appeared to be a blue-yellow tank top with frilly like designs on the edges and a skirt, coupled with a pair of shoes. She had what looked like a scarf around her neck.

The person on her right was another female who was around the bluenette's age. She had beautiful white hair that was tied in a ponytail. Her outfit consists of a white shirt with frilly designs, a silver skirt that reaches her knees and a pair of shoes. She was wearing a fluffy coat that had fur trimmings on the inside of the hoody.

And the last female who was on the bluenette's left was a dashing girl who was the same age as the other two. She has purple hair brushing over to the left side covering her left eye as some strands jutting upward. She wore a black tank top with a purple dragon face on the left side bearing its fangs, a set of shorts that reached above her knees, and some sneakers.

The three were busy talking to Rouge that they didn't notice the three other boys looking at them. Sting merely waved at them.

"Oi! We're coming." The others just looked at the shadow dragon turned around only to see his partner in crime waving at them.

"Natsu-san! How are you doing?" The bluenette simply smiled as the pinkette was walking along the path with the two other slayers side by side. The pinkette just looked at her and grinned while the blue exceed just flew next to him and hugged the bluenette.

"Ne, ne, Wendy do you have any fish? I'm starving." Happy asked the sky dragon while a white furry exceed appeared in front of him and began to pull him off of her.

"Keep your hands away from her you tomcat! And no, she does not have any fish." Carla spoke after pulling the blue exceed off and began to stomp on him. Although stomping on him barely did a thing, she slowly backed away and made her way to her slayer.

"Now then why don't we head inside. It is a bit chilly out here." The purple haired girl spoke as the others agreed but the silver dragon asked her something before entering the guild hall.

"Raven my question for you is, why are you wearing shorts at this time of the season? You'll most likely end up getting sick." The purple haired girl then waved it off by giving her partner a rundown of her choice of clothing.

"Let me just say that I feel more comfortable with my choice of clothing and fashion. Also, I don't like wearing stuff that restricts my movement. It just feels wrong." The silver dragon just shrugged mainly due to the fact that her friend was beyond reasoning with.

Once Raven decides on something she's not going to change it. Oh, how stubborn can one person be?

Well, let's get to the group.

...

...

...

The inside of the guild was completely decorated as stockings were hung in every corner. A large Christmas tree was put near the corner close to the unused furniture and area. The interior itself looked slightly different due to the lack of destruction and chaos.

It was peaceful, to say the least. And there was nothing wrong with that.

"Yo, Drew how's it going? Is there any training today by any chance?" Drew merely smiled before putting his hand on the pinkette's shoulder.

"No, in fact, I was going to tell you sooner but for the remainder of this month, you guys are free from training. Also, I think it's about time for you guys to go out and do some quest. Most of you need to work especially to survive." Drew reasoned as the other slayers just breathed a small sigh in relief.

"Right now I'm going on a quest with Melanie and Kane. And the job is located in another nation across Fiore's border. That means we won't be back for a few weeks or maybe a month." He continued after pausing. "But don't worry after we come back we're gonna do some really cool stuff that I think you guys are gonna enjoy." He began to walk to the entrance as a tall bulky man followed.

Melanie then also began to walk to the entrance well not before whispering into the bluenette's ear.

"Wendy we have a lot to talk about after I come back okay?" Wendy didn't know what the green haired woman was talking about and tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean by 'talk'?"

"Oh, You know what I mean by that." She spoke as she saw Melanie eyeing the pinkette. Wendy merely blushed at the realization with Melanie slightly giggling at her teasing.

"Okay, we're off now. We'll be back soon. Later." The door behind them opened as others then began to enter the guild. Natsu wasn't someone who wanted to stay in place for too long so he slowly started walking towards the request board and grabbed a sheet.

"What job request is that?" The blonde asked as Natsu went up to him and showed the request. Sting read the paper. "The town of Rose needed some mages to help them with a delivery." It showed the object was an artifact that was to be shipped to the town of Clover.

"Well then let's get started." Natsu went up to the bartender and handed the request before he nodded in approval. The group then headed out of the guild and made their way to the city gates. Lindsey and Raven were kind of exciting. This was the first time that they were grouping up with other Slayers aside from themselves.

...

...

* * *

 **Two hours later...**

The group slowly made their way as they finally made it to the town of Clover after receiving the artifact. The travel to Clover was kind of a hassle especially since the entire group had to deal with their most formidable foe.

Transportation.

Some members were holding each other for reassurance while they were busy recovering from those 'death traps' as they call them while the others just stood on wobbly feet trying to catch their breath. Natsu was busy looking the map Raven had given him in order to see where the place to deliver was.

"Let us go over here." The silver dragon slayer spoke as she pointed to a couple of benches a couple feet away from them. "We can sit down for a bit as we wait for the pickup."

"You guys stay here. Gajeel and I will go and find this guy. So for now go and enjoy yourselves until we get back." Gajeel wasn't too pleased seeing that the pinkette's choice of a partner was horrible.

"Now wait a minute there Salamander! I never agreed to go with you! Besides I have more important things to do than to hang with your sorry ass!"

"Relax Metal-head! I never said that we were gonna be there for long." Hearing the nickname he hated so much Gajeel snarled at him.

"What did you just call me Salamander?!"

"You heard me Iron-shit!"

"Can you two stop fighting for even a minute? You're making a scene." Sting pointed out as many people who'd just so happen to be passing by stopped and witnessed the two idiots butting heads.

Natsu and Gajeel then decided to back off from one another and merely turned their backs in annoyance. Sting and the others just sweat dropped seeing that they managed to prevent their two guildmates from throwing down.

Ever since joining Draco Fang, Natsu and Gajeel haven't exactly been able to blow off steam especially when most of the time they are constantly being reprimanded by Drew, Kane, or in their worst case Melanie.

After that, they have constantly tried to avoid fighting in the guild to prevent either of the three from 'Scolding' them.

Let's just say... Never piss off the three strongest mages. A terrible fate worst then death itself will befall all those who do. All the members who've seen their wrath made a mental note to themselves to remember.

Once again Natsu continued.

"All I said was that we find this guy, hand him the thing then we're good. Unless you have something else to say?" He questioned with a narrowed expression. Gajeel couldn't really argue with what Natsu said. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was right.

After a few seconds, Gajeel reluctantly agreed. Natsu smiled as him and Gajeel left the area leaving the younger Slayers to their discretion. Wendy looked at paper Raven was holding and saw what made the purple haired girl so intrigued. There was a restaurant nearby and from what it appeared, it looked like the business was hosting a discount meal for having its one year anniversary.

"We should go," Raven said as her pupils lit up in excitement. Wendy, on the other hand, wasn't really up to it seeing that it would be a waste of all the food that she had made beforehand.

"No, We are not going Raven."

"And why not?" Raven pouted in annoyance.

"Because if you didn't know Wendy here has made us a couple of boxed lunches. One for each of us. And going to that restaurant will only make it worse because then it will mean that we would not be eating the homemade food she put her early hours in making." The silver dragon reasoned.

Raven, of course, was still eager to eat some delicious food but then thought about the situation a bit. A bubble then appeared in her head as she visualized some of her choices. Going to the restaurant would make the situation worse as she would make Wendy upset. Then she visualized the second option. Instead of eating at the deluxe restaurant she would see what kind of food the bluenette made.

After playing both scenarios in her mind she went over to Wendy and smiled at her before pointing at the boxed lunches.

"Wendy, would you mind if I have a look at one of those boxes?" Wendy agreed as she went to the boxes and the purple haired girl a certain box with her name on it.

"Here you go Raven-san." The bluenette handed the box to her as Raven took the item. Then slowly opening it. She was shocked.

The box itself glowed with a bright light as it finally revealed the contents within. Inside the lunch was an assortment of meats to vegetables combined with numerous other delights. Raven had no words to explain how she felt. She then began to think back to the time where she was looking at the restaurant remembering that discount it was offering.

If what the bluenette made was on this level of cooking then she wondered on how the food in the restaurant tasted. But for now what did matter was that she had a delicious looking lunch right in front of her.

"Itadakimasu!" She spoke as she raised a chopstick and picked up a piece of meat and took a bite.

Her eyes widened in awe at how the food tasted. This tasted, unlike anything she had before. The meat was so tender as she chewed it. With each bite, the flavors just keep coming in waves. It was like a meal fit for a king-no a god!

Looking back at the bluenette, she swallowed her food before giving her a thumbs up.

"This tastes so good!" Raven complemented as she started taking another bite. Wendy could only smile in return as she watched the purple haired girl enjoy the meal she made. Wendy had a thought in her mind that the food was not going to taste as good.

Well, it looks like those thoughts were completely washed away as she filled with joy and a new confidence in herself. Well for her cooking that is. She wasn't sure about her strength but since three years ago she felt more confident in her abilities. Her magic improved quite a ton seeing that she mastered some of her most basic spells and has now since then began to develop new spells and techniques.

The same applied to the two older slayers of the group. Gajeel and Natsu have been competing against each other since those years training and sparing with each other in the city's arena. Though neither of the two could fully be satisfied with fighting each other since there were much stronger opponents than them. Well mainly those being Drew, Kane, and the most tricky of the three being Melanie.

Fighting them was a big obstacle and hassle. Since they started training under them it was hell on earth. They were being trained to the brink of death every day only having a few minutes to rest between sessions. Heck, she remembered how much she was scared of her that she tried hiding but it was a failed attempt.

She knew that Melanie meant well and also heard her say that she couldn't wait for the day that Wendy would surpass her.

The day that they are defeated will be the day that they surpass them. But with how things are going, they all still have a long way to go before they could ever think about winning.

Sting and the other then began to sit down with most of the group eating. It seems that Natsu and Gajeel aren't back yet. Well, they did say that they would take a while so it's to be expected but hopefully, they could use the time they got to have some fun.

But just as she was about to get up, said people came with somewhat smiley faces, well one anyway. It looked like Gajeel wasn't too happy about going with Natsu especially since his facial expression showed annoyance.

"Hey, guys sorry we took so long. That old fart took longer to find then we expected."

"Well, maybe we would've found him sooner if you didn't go drooling over every piece of food that was on display around here!" The pinkette turned in Gajeel's direction, a tick mark appeared with his aura glowing.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He got in Gajeel's face as the iron dragon stood his ground and glared back at him.

"You heard me Salamander. I should kick your sorry ass for making me go with you!" He began cracking his knuckles signifying a potential fight. Of course, Natsu being the battle-loving dragon slayer that he begins igniting his flames as they stood apart from each other.

"Um, Natsu-san can you not fight, please? If you do then you know what will happen don't you?" Wendy pleaded as Natsu still glared at Gajeel. Of course, he still wanted to fight but then he realized that if he fights him here then they'll just make more problems for their guild.

He reluctantly stepped away but not before looking back at him.

"You know what, it isn't worth it. I would rather walk away instead of getting punished again." Gajeel at first was gonna take some cracks at him but figured as much. Getting punished was something that everyone in Draco Fang wanted to avoid especially since certain people have some sort of sadistic side to them.

He shivered at the thought of being punished especially since it would be at Kane's right. He remembered what Kane did to him last time. He had picked a fight with Natsu and accidentally destroyed some tables. Kane wasn't too happy at this so he quickly grabbed him and took him somewhere. By the time they got back, he was lifeless. His pupils were blank and were completely monotone.

Just the thought of going through all that again made him stop. Just as they were about to leave a certain conversation was taking place. Seated not too far away from them was a group of people. They appeared to be simple civilians just having a drink although talking, more revelations were revealed. The group listened intently as the people began to converse.

"Hey, guys did you hear? Apparently, Fairy Tail Is being replaced now." Someone spoke.

"Wait are you serious?" A female spoke.

"Yeah, I just found out today. They're going to be replaced by another guild called Twilight Ogre."

"Well, it doesn't really surprise me at this point. Ever since what happened in Tenrou three years ago, the guild's been going into decline. Not to mention that almost everyone who was in the guild just quit."

"This just means a new age has come. Fairy Tail's era is finally over."

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel just widened their eyes at the shocking revelation. They knew that since their departure from Fairy Tail, the guild itself was facing many hardships but they didn't expect them to be replaced. It truly did seem that Fairy Tail's time was over.

While silent, Wendy suddenly spoke.

"I know this may sound strange but how about we go and visit?" The bluenette suggested.

Natsu was kind of surprised at the bluenette's idea. He honestly never thought about visiting. He just figured that they would head home after their job. But visiting them once wouldn't hurt... right?

"I don't know if we should..." Natsu spoke letting them hear his honest thoughts. He was still remembering the time when they fled the guild. Wendy looked at him with a slightly worried expression, concerned about him. But, she knew why he was doubtful. It was because that day had made him remember what he lost.

"We don't have to go if you don't want to..." Lindsey spoke feeling the need to reassure him. If something was troubling one of her friends, she would do everything in her power to help.

"No, it's okay... I can't let the past hold me back. If anything, I need to face them again in order to finally let go." Gajeel just put his hand on Natsu's shoulder and grinned before finally slapping his back.

"That's what I like to hear! At least your not chickening out." He teased before looking back at the bluenette.

"Okay, first question... how the hell are we going to get there? It's like a three to four-hour walk from here."

 **"Swift winds that soar through the heavens... Ascend!"** Wendy just chanted as a blue magic circle appeared below everyone. The magic disappeared leaving the group confused. Raven was the first to speak.

"Um, what did you just do?"

"I cast a new spell that Melanie-san taught me. Well, it's more like an enchantment than a spell. It allows whoever is affected by it to move faster to the point where you can fly."

"The only problem is that the enchantment doesn't last long, so if you want to get there sooner then we might as well go now." The bluenette reasoned as the others just nodded their heads and took off.

* * *

 **An hour later...**

The group had just made it to the outskirts of the town where their former home was located. It seems as though nothing has changed during those years but rather the people themselves. Civilians just passed through the town minding their own business as kids were running around the streets chasing each other, while shop owners brought out new merchandise.

"Wow... So this is Magnolia... It looks different then what I imagined..." Raven just looked at the town in awe as she looked at the bluenette and the other two. It came as no surprise that the three were anxious. The three exceeds were no exception to that.

"Well, we might as well look around to pass the time." Sting insisted as the group looked in different directions. An idea popped up in the blonde's head.

"I got it! We should split up that way we can all check the place out." He looked over to Rouge as he nodded his head.

Grabbing Lindsey's hand, they quickly vanished into the crowd. Raven followed Sting's example and took Rouge's hand taking off in an opposite direction. Gajeel just played along and walked away with Lily. All that was left was Natsu and Wendy. Well technically the exceeds as well but they vanished as well...

It took only a few moments to realize what happened.

.

.

.

Wendy then realized it! Steam rushed to her head as she was stuck with a troublesome predicament. Out of everyone she could've stayed with, it had to be Natsu of all people.

Why did they leave her with him?! Are they trying to mess with her? Looking at the pinkette she could only look away as a small blush crept its way to her cheeks. She honestly wanted to find Raven or Lindsey and beat the lights out of them. But before she could do anything a voice rang in her ears.

"Oi, Wendy are you there?" He asked curiously as the bluenette snapped out of her thoughts and turned her eyes to the source. She asked him.

"I-Is something wrong?" She muttered nervously as the pinkette just looked at her with a curious look.

"Well, you were a little too quiet and you sounded a little distressed."

"Oh... my bad it's nothing. Sorry for worrying you!" Natsu just smiled as the bluenette then asked.

"So where to first?"

"I don't know but we should see if we find them."

"But where should we go?"

"For now, how about we just enjoy ourselves first then we search. How does that sound?"

"Okay, let's have some fun." Natsu then grabbed her hand as they began walking down the streets. Wendy, of course, was flustered as people who so happened to be in the vicinity were looking at the two while whispering.

"Oh, my those two look adorable~"

"Are they a couple by any chance?"

"Ah~ young love, how it must feel to be young again."

Wendy took this as a rumor seeing that some of the townsfolk were convinced that the two were an item. Of course, Natsu holding her hand and leading her through didn't make it any easier for her since she was literally blushing up a storm.

Before any more embarrassment could come her way, they accidentally bumped into someone. Looking down, the person looked familiar. He had black raven like hair, he was wearing what appeared to be a vest with a yellow scarf wrapped tightly, a pair of pants and some hiker boots.

"Ow! Man, watch where you're going!" The person looked up ready to give the person who bumped into him a piece of his mind before staying in shock.

"Natsu-nii?!" The raven-haired boy spoke in shock.

"Romeo?!"

* * *

 **A/N and done that concludes this chapter.**

 **For those who have been wondering where the hell I've been then wondering no more. Basically, I've been studying and looking for a job. I figured since studying wasn't enough I thought that finding some work would help me make some easy cash.**

 **Now enough of that. This next chapter will focus on Fairy Tail's condition now that they've been replaced, and learning some shocking truths.**

 **Also, I'm going to give you guys a little treat.**

 **Character bios:**

 **Lindsey Emilia:**

 **Bio: Lindsey is a young dragon slayer and is one of Wendy's close friends aside from Raven. She is the Silver Dragon Slayer and is a member of the slayer guild Draco Fang. She is the daughter of the Silver Dragon Lustra. She joined Draco Fang shortly after being abandoned by her mother.**

 **By joining Draco Fang she met various other slayers and met her partner Raven. But with the new additions of Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Sting, Rouge, and Chelia her time at the guild changes for the better.**

 **Age: 15 currently ( 19 later in the story)**

 **Hair Color: White**

 **Eye Color: Blue**

 **Magic: Silver Dragon Slayer magic, Dragon Force.**

 **Likes: eating tasty food, traveling to other places, making dresses, Draco Fang, Lustra.**

 **Dislikes: hates seeing her friends hurt or mocked, pervy men or massive flirts, terrible fashion.**

 **Love interest: Sting**

 **Mother: Lustra the Silver Dragon.**

 **Father: Unknown.**

 **More to be revealed later.**

 **Raven Voidsong:**

 **Bio: Raven is the partner to Lindsey and is a close friend to Wendy. She is the Void Dragon Slayer and is the daughter to Yamestra who is a powerful void dragon. She is a member of the Slayer guild Draco Fang. She joined Draco Fang sometime after being left alone by her mother Yamestra.**

 **Upon entering the guild, she was met with a family that would always look out for her no matter the circumstance. When the other five joined it made her life all the more interesting.**

 **Age: 15 currently ( 19 later in the story)**

 **Hair Color: Purple**

 **Eye Color: Black**

 **Magic: Void Dragon Slayer magic, Dragon Force.**

 **Likes: traveling to cool places, eating sour food, relaxing, Draco Fang, Yamestra.**

 **Dislikes: fancy clothing, her friends being hurt, arrogant people, massive brawls.**

 **Love interest: Rouge.**

 **Mother: Yamestra the Void Dragon.**

 **Father: Unknown.**

 **More to be revealed later.**


End file.
